The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Go, Diego, Go! Part 3
'Transcript' *Diego: Come On, Humpback Whale, Let's Go Back Home for Your Family. *Uniqua: We Have to See Which Island is With Humpback Whales. *Tuck: There are Islands Full of Fishes, Crabs, and Whales. *Tasha: We Have to See Which Island is the Whales. *Austin: Are the Whales on the First Island, The Second Island, Or The Third Island? *Diego: The Third One, Right, That's Where Baby Humpback Whale's Family is. *Ming-Ming: We Have to Swim to Get to Baby Humpback's Family. *Pablo: In English, We Say, Swim, In Spanish, We Say, Nadar. *Diego: Good Spanish Speaking, Pablo. *Linny: Can You Say, Nadar? *Tyrone: Great, When Baby Humpback Swims His Fins, We Say, Nadar. *Tuck: Ready? *Diego: Now, Nadar, Nadar, Nadar. *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Nadar, Nadar, Nadar. *Ming-Ming: Again! *All: Nadar, Nadar, Nadar. *Diego: We Need to Go Faster, Say It Faster. *All: Nadar, Nadar, Nadar, Nadar, Nadar, Nadar. *Linny: Yeah, We Made It to Baby Humpback's Family. *Baby Humpback: Mommy, Mommy. *Mommy Whale: Oh, My Baby, I Was So Worried. *Baby Humpback: I Know, But Thanks to Diego, and His Friends, The Backyardigans, and The Wonder Pets. *Mommy Whale: Gracias, Diego, Gracias, The Backyardigans, and The Wonder Pets. *Diego: De Nada. *Linny: You're Welcome, Mommy Whale. *Diego: We Saved the Baby Humpback Whale. *All: Yay! *(Song Starts) *Diego: Humpback Whales, Say It With Us. *All: Humpback Whales. *Diego: Say It Louder! *All: Humpback Whales. *Diego: Everybody Scream! *All: Humpback Whales. *Diego: Excelente. *Pablo: They Live in the Ocean *Tyrone: And Swim Too! *Uniqua: Let's Swim Like a Whale. *Diego: Put Your Hands in Front of You, And... *All: Swim, Swim, Swim, Swim, Swim, Swim! *Tasha: They Have Holes On Their Top. *Austin: And a Long Tail Too. *Diego: Let's Call to the Whale, Give It a Try, Say, Ah Ooh Wah! *All: Ah Ooh Wah! *Linny: Ah Ooh Wah! *Tuck: Ah Ooh Wah! *Ming-Ming: Ah Ooh Wah! *Tyrone: Ah Ooh Wah! *Diego: Ah Ooh Wah! *All: Ah Ooh Wah! *(Song Ends) *Diego: Mision Cumplida. *Uniqua: Rescue Complete! *Ming-Ming: You are a Great Animal Rescuer. *Diego: What Do Humpback Whales Do? *All: Let's Review! *Pablo: Does a Humpback Whale Have a Long Tail, Or a Short Tail? *(Clicks) *Pablo: A Long Tail, You're Right! *Linny: Does a Humpback Whale Live in the Ocean, Or the Dessert? *(Clicks) *Linny: The Ocean, That's Right! *Tuck: Does a Humpback Whale Blow Water With His It's Top, Or It's Mouth? *(Clicks) *Tuck: It's Top, Right! *Diego: Hey, We've Almost Finished the Puzzle. *Ming-Ming: Does a Humpback Whale Swim With It's Tail, Or It's Fins? *(Clicks) *Ming-Ming: It's Fins, Absolutely Right! *Diego: We Solved the Puzzle, That's a Humpback Whale. *Tyrone: Let's Put This Picture of the Humpback Whale in the Animal Science Book. *Diego: We Found Out So Much About Humpback Whales Today! *Uniqua: And There's So Much More for Us to Discover. *All: Together! *(Stomach Rumbles) *Diego: What Was That? *Tyrone: Oh, That's My Stomach, I'm Hungry. *Pablo: Wanna Come to My House for Oranges? *Linny: Oranges, Our Favorite. *Uniqua: Bye Diego. *Tyrone: Thanks for Helping Animals. *Pablo: See Ya. *Diego: Hasta Luego, Amigos!, See You Soon. *Tasha: Go, Diego, Go! *(All Laughing) *Tyrone: That Was an Excellent Diego Save the Animals, Don't You Think? *Pablo: It Sure Was. *Uniqua: It Was Fantasic. *Tasha: I Love Animals. *Austin: Sure Was *Linny: You Said It Tyrone! *All: We've Got the Whole Wide World In the Yard to Explore, Now It's Time for Us to Have a Snack, Meet You Next Time When We're Back, The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets. *Pablo: See Ya Later. *Tyrone: Next Time. *Uniqua: See Ya! *Tasha: Next Time. *Austin: See You Soon. *Linny: So Long. *Tuck: Bye! *Ming-Ming: We Love You. *All: Go, Diego, Go (All Laughing) *The End Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parodies Category:Ideas